


Reeds by the Shady Pool, Lilies on the Water

by Dreamflower



Series: Canon Couple Dribbles [10]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventures of Tom Bombadil, B2MeM 2012, Canon couples, F/M, Goldberry is a siren of course, Poetry, Romance, Tom goes a-courting, b2mem bingo, dribble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamflower/pseuds/Dreamflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did Tom really catch Goldberry? Or was it the other way around...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeds by the Shady Pool, Lilies on the Water

**Author's Note:**

> B2MeM Challenge: 2016 Memories; 2012 BINGO, "Canon Couples", G-47  
> Format: Poetry, Dribble  
> Genre: Romance  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Characters: Tom Bombadil, Goldberry  
> Pairings: Tom Bombadil/Goldberry  
> Creators' Notes (optional): I began some of these dribbles for the "Canon Couples" card in 2012, and decided to see how many more of them I could complete this year.

**Reeds by the Shady Pool, Lilies on the Water**  


Goldberry, the River woman's daughter was clever as an otter.  
Old Tom Bombadil set his mind to catch her,  
Along the Withywindle, he thought he was Master.  
Dressed in green she sang among rushes,  
pretty songs for birds in bushes.  
Tom came and caught her,  
Or so he thought.  
Till he heard  
her victorious  
laughter.


End file.
